Murder Manor Mini-Game
The Murder Manor Mini-Game is a "Who Dun It?" type game the admins of the server run every once in a while. Inside of Red Moon Manor (near spawn), invited players enjoy a dinner party until the host suddenly disapears. Then someone among them turns into a killer, and must destroy everyone else in hopes to claim his prize by the end of the night... Lore The mysterious Red Moon Manor was built many years ago, and held it's place in the Frontier. The manor recently held two happy people: Duke Dio and Duchess Aya. The two lived happily together, until one day, the Duke had died in his sleep, in his very own bed. The Duchess was saddened by her husband's death, but didn't give up on the manor's future or her own. One night, Duchess Aya held a dinner party, to hopefully cope over her husband's demise. Everyone in the Frontier was invited and it was quite the turnout! As everyone feasted, an ominous feeling blanketed the room. After dinner, the guests went downstairs into the basement to see the Brewery. Duchess Aya, forgetful as she was, told everyone to wait downstairs as she was to get something to show them. Suddenly, she let out a haunting shriek, and everyone rushed upstairs to see what was the matter. When they reached the top, the guests were horrified to find blood and covered the floors and the Duchess' head lay on the floor. From that moment forward, the guests would have to fend for themselves and make their own judgements on who they tought was the killer of their host, and soon to be other guests... Rules Everyone begins in the dining room. When it is announced, the round will begin. Chests are hidden all over the house, and everyone must scatter to be the first to find where the Murder Weapon is hidden. Once someone claims the murder weapon, a broadcast will go out saying the murder weapon has been found. The killer must then secretly kill off everyone one by one until they are the last man standing, which ends the game. If you are killed by the killer (via the Murder Weapon, Diamond Sword) after you respawn, confirm to the admins you were killed by saying "DEAD". If it is confirmed you were killed by the killer, a broadcast will be made saying you were killed by the killer, alerting others that they had better watch their back. If you were killed via fist or weapon of someone who is NOT the killer, the admins shall bring you back to the manor and kick whoever DID kill you out. The number one thing that is not allowed is once you die, outside of saying DEAD, you are NOT permitted to speak until the round ends! On any means! You may private message an admin if you really have a problem with your death, but otherwise, you cannot speak. Dead people can't talk. :P At the end of the night, the admins select a "Big Killer". This player has shown to the admins they are the most ruthless of everyone, and deserves a prize. After being announced, the Big Killer will recieve a replica Murder Weapon, to remember their fun and to strike fear into their eneimes. FAQ Q: I heard about this awesome game and I missed it! Will you guys be doing it again? A: Yes, we do this game from time to time, so have no fear...until you begin playing... Q: I was killed, but it wasn't by the killer! Should I shout the name of who it was to the heavens and make them pay for their unholy acts? A: NO! If you were killed by someone who was NOT the killer, simply say DEAD. We will know if the killer killed you or not. If we find out you died by someone other than the killer, we will ask who DID kill you, and we kick them. Q: Didn't the Duchess die last time? Why is she here again? A: I don't know what you're talking about. At all. Category:Uncategorized